In Love With Her?
by lovinrain
Summary: Sequel to In Love With Him? Hermione finds out a horrible secret about the powers of Love and Hate and Draco's new found powers. Can she help him before it is too late? Or will Draco become what she most fears...
1. We can only wait

**a/n Ok, here is the sequel to In Love With Him? If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it, or there will be a lot of things that you don't understand in this! (Thank you everyone who reviewed for chapter 30 in, In Love With Him?)**

Hermione sat curled up in an armchair in the library. A candle was lit, causing soft light to dance upon the leather bond book that Harry had lent her entitled _Love and Hate_. She had read all of what Harry had and began to read even past the few paragraphs that Harry had managed to read. She was fascinated with the ancient magic that lay within the pages of the book. After a few more hours, Hermione yawned and closed her eyes gently. Just before her eyes were fully shut, the light hit minuscule writing at the bottom of the page. Interested Hermione leaned in closer to see what it said.

Beware, for when you use the power of Love to change the power of Hate, you upset the balance of light and darkness. Take heed, what you have changed will change back, for light and dark always will be equal. It is the way of the world. Destroy darkness and something will replace it, only stronger…

Hermione looked at the page in horror. If she read correctly, (which she did of course) it meant that… _Oh no, Draco!_ Hermione thought as she jumped out of her chair. Hermione practically flew out of the library ignoring Madame Pince's disapproving look. She had to go find Draco.

Draco was walking down a corridor in the dungeons. Soon summer vacation would be upon them and he and Hermione had spent as much time together as possible because Draco would be going home to deal with whatever problems lay there. His father after all was in Azkaban. He smiled to himself as he thought about the last few days: Hermione smiling, Hermione laughing, both of them holding hands as they walked around the lake. Ok, so he was a little obsessed with her, but hey! He was in love...

Suddenly a bolt of pain ripped through his head and Draco screwed up his eyes in pain. He leaned against the wall for support as another wave of pain washed through him. He heard footsteps and immediately as it came, it disappeared. Draco looked up to see a worried Hermione standing over him clutching a ratty piece of parchment.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked him worriedly, her eyes were over flowing with concern.

"I'm fine, just a little tiered," Draco lied straightening himself out.

Hermione looked down at Draco in relief. She had thought a look of pain had crossed his eyes, but when she had looked closer, it was gone. _Maybe the book wasn't one hundred percent correct_, thought Hermione. _Or maybe he hasn't experienced symptoms yet,_ whispered a horrible voice at the back of Hermione's head. She shook it off and smiled at Draco, who was looking at the Marauder's Map in interest. Hermione had of course wiped it clean.

"Why are you running around with an old bit of parchment?" He asked her looking down at the paper and squinting as if it would help him find the answer.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said quickly pushing the parchment out of sight. "Have you been feeling ok lately?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Draco said, wonder what brought on that question.

"Well, we better get to lunch," Hermione said and Draco nodded, his thought turned back to his sudden wave of pain as he walked next to Hermione all the way back to the Great Hall.

Harry ran up to Hermione as she entered the Great Hall. She had written him an urgent letter to meet him there. He was nervous about what it could be, what ever it was; Harry had a feeling it was going to be bad.

Hermione said good bye to Draco and walked watched as Harry hurried over to her. He looked a little nervous. Hermione frowned and fingered the binding of _Love and Hate_.

"Hermione, you wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked noticing Draco's suspicious gaze.

"Yeah, come on, I'll tell you in the hall," Harry followed Hermione out into the hall way.

Draco watched suspiciously as Harry and Hermione left the hall. Something was up. It hurt that Hermione hadn't told him about, she usually told him everything. Why was she suddenly telling Harry something, that he obviously didn't know? When ever Hermione had thought of telling Harry something that she had already told Draco, she talked it over with him. Draco frowned and continued with his food. He'd ask Hermione later.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her face and realizing how pale it was.

"Read this," she said sticking a book in front of his face and pointing to small words at the bottom.

Harry read quickly and his eyes grew wider with every line. No, it was impossible; he had searched this book through cover to cover. Never had he seen that before. Then he recalled Dumbledore's words as he gave him the books.

_"These books are an ancient and powerful magic. You can never read all of their content because they will add to themselves when the information is needed. I warn you, be careful Harry, it is dangerous to play with the power of Love and Hate." At the time Harry hadn't really thought about the consequences._

"Well?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well," Harry said fidgeting. "It looks like it is saying that one way or another Draco is going to become the new Dark Lord."

"What do you mean one way or the other?" Hermione asked eyes begging him to explain.

"Either the powers turn evil and Draco becomes the new Dark Lord or…" Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and knew he would have to say it.

"Or?" Hermione asked determinably.

Harry's voice seemed to fail him as he looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the worry the reflected in them. He couldn't say it, it would make her miserable.

"Or? Harry tell me," and Harry sighed in defeat.

"Or…" Harry trailed off again. "Or the powers turn evil again… and Voldemort… Well you see, if Draco doesn't accept them, or they over whelm him… Then Voldemort will em… come back from his link to the powers and… And take over Draco's body and powers."

Hermione gasped and the book fell to the ground with a thud. Harry stooped and picked it up before turning to an even paler Hermione.

"Is there any way to make sure that doesn't happen?" She asked, hope etched in every syllable.

"No, the only thing we can do is wait and see, just wait and see."

**a/n Ok, this is the first chapter in, In Love With Her? It isn't the best chapter, but I'd really like feed back. **


	2. The voice and lie?

**a/n Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

Draco found Hermione sitting by the lake lost in thought. He sat down beside her and looked at her thoughtfully. Light fell onto her face and she seemed oddly peaceful.

"Hey," Draco said after a few minutes, making her jump.

"Oh hi," Hermione replied distractedly.

"So what were you telling P-Harry at lunch?" He asked, leaning forward waiting eagerly for her answer.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said and Draco knew it was a lie.

"If it is nothing, then why don't you tell me?" He asked hotly. Hermione looked over him for a second before sighing.

"Not now ok?" She said and turned back to face the lake, but Draco was angry by now. What could she tell Potter that she wouldn't tell him?

"Is it that you trust Pot-Harry more then you trust me? Because if I remember correctly at the beginning of the year he and Weasley call you a Mudblood because of you badgering on about Muggles." Hermione looked at him in surprise and he immediately knew his mistake, Hermione hadn't told him why Harry and Ron had called her a Mudblood.

"What? How did you know that?" Draco made his face go blank. "Don't do that Draco, I want an answer!"

"So do I," she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you tonight, but you have to tell me how you found out," Draco nodded and watched as she walked away leaving him alone by the lake. He pondered for a few minutes on how he was going to tell Hermione he had used _Veritaserum _on her?

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Draco who had to come up with a way to tell Hermione that he had illegally used _Veritaserum_ on her. 'Hi Hermione, you want to know how I knew that you, Harry and Ron were fighting? Well, I used _Veritaserum_ on you illegally!' He could tell that this talk was going to go great! Moaning in defeat Draco put his face into his hands.

Lying was not an option, if Hermione ever found out he had lied to her she would be really mad. _But who says she'll find out?_ Asked a sly cold voice that sent chills of unease down Draco's back.

'She'll find out, she finds out everything eventually,' Draco thought to himself.

_But she won't find this out unless you tell her. I won't tell her if you don't._ The voice hissed in the back of Draco's mind.

'Hey aren't you supposed to be telling me to do the right thing and be honest?' Draco demanded silently.

_Who says this isn't the right thing? That girl Hermione? Do you think she has **your** best interests at heart?_

'Yeah,' Draco thought automatically, but then he started to rethink it.

_She is a Gryffindor after all, if she had to choose between you and Harry Potter who do you think she will choose? _

'Me,' Draco thought instantly, but again began to rethink it.

_You? Don't kid yourself, she found you useful that was all. A way to keep you from going over to the 'dark side.' There is no dark side._

'What?' Draco had no clue where this was going.

_There are only people who have power and want power, and those to afraid or weak to use it. She wanted to keep you from the supposed 'dark side' because you are powerful, she was afraid that you would be the reason her side lost. Next time you look into her eyes, you'll see it, she fears you._ Then the voice faded away into the back of Draco's mind, leaving the seeds of doubt that it had sown within his mind.

"Maybe I won't tell Hermione that I used _Veritaserum_ on her," Draco thought aloud. There was a rustle of robes and Draco quickly looked around. It had come from around the corner.

He went over to go check, but found only an empty hallway. Frowning he turned around and headed towards the Great Hall. All the while fighting an inner battle. Was he going to lie to Hermione or not?

"Draco," Hermione said and she went over to him smiling. "Come on, let's go talk some where else, so we won't get overheard," Draco followed her, again thinking about what the voice had said. Was he going to lie? He avoided Hermione's eyes, afraid of seeing the fear that the voice said was going to be in them.

_Look,_ the voice said and Draco looked down.

When Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, fear flooded through her. Draco's eyes weren't there; instead she was looking into red snake like eyes. The eyes of Voldemort.

Draco had looked into her eyes and looked immediately away. The look in her eyes was a pure terror. Could the voice have been right about everything?

"So, you were going to tell me how you found out about what really happened between Harry, Ron and me?" She pressed eagerly.

"I, well, to tell you the truth…"

**a/n Ok, I know it isn't the longest chapter in the world. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had horrible writer's block and just managed to get around it! The next chap. will be up quicker! Tell me what you thought, I hoped you liked it! Is Draco really going to tell the truth? Who is the voice in Draco's head? (I just had to ask, even though I think it is obvious) Will Draco find out who it is? And finally, what is Harry and Hermione going to do about Draco's problem? Oh, I lied, I have more questions… Will Hermione tell Draco about his problem? And who is the mystery character in my next chap going to be?**


	3. The meetings and the truth

**a/n Ha, I finished the next chapter, I know it took me a long time, but here it is.**

_"I, well, to tell you the truth…"_

"Yes?" Hermione asked edgily.

"Well, Potter told me," Draco lied and guilt washed through him, but then strangely it disappeared. He didn't feel as bad as he thought he would, in fact he felt pretty good, he pulled one over on the know-it-all. Wait, when had he started thinking her as the know-it-all again?

Hermione looked at him a fake smile plastered to her face. He was lying to her; whenever he lied he always called one of her friends Potter or say something that he would have said only a few months ago. She hid her hurt and disappointment behind a fake smile, and the sad part was that Draco didn't notice it wasn't real. He was too wrapped up in his own little world.

"So, what was it that you told Harry, but not me?" Draco asked inquiringly.

"Oh, um just that…" But Hermione never got a chance to finish because at that moment Harry burst through the door panting heavily and clutching his side. Hermione was thanking god at Harry's great timing, she didn't really want to tell Draco what was going on.

"Hermione, Dumbledore knows. I told him, but he wants to talk to you and Draco himself." Harry said and Hermione nodded while Draco frowned slightly.

_They're keeping something from you;_ the voice was back, singing in his ears. Draco ignored the words, though now he was getting angry. What was Hermione and Harry not telling him?

"Ok, when?" Hermione asked sneaking a look at Draco, who was deep in his own thoughts.

"Tonight, I'm coming with you. I'll pick you up around eight," Harry said before throwing Draco a look and leaving.

Draco hadn't tuned in onto the conversation until the ending. It sounded like Hermione was going on a date with P-Harry. What really got him was that they hadn't even asked if he wanted to go, they just assumed that he would. Fuming he left the room, leaving behind a confused, angry and hurt Hermione.

Draco marched up to the Headmaster's office and scowled at the gargoyle. The gargoyle scowled back at him in defiance.

"Gummy Bears," Draco said and the gargoyle jumped aside scowling still. The gargoyle hadn't liked Draco since his last visit to the Headmaster's office. Draco had kicked the gargoyle in his anger and now it appeared to be holding a grudge against him.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, I was expecting you. Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

"I was wondering, if we could just have the meeting now," Draco asked sitting down with a thump.

"I was rather hoping to have Mister Potter and Miss Granger here as well. No, Draco, I think it is best that the meeting stays at its original time. I'll see you at nine then," Dumbledore said and turned to something on his desk.

Draco was obviously dismissed and stood up to leave. Just as he was walking out the door though he paused and looked back at the Headmaster. He had said that the meeting was at nine, but Pot-Harry had said that he was picking Hermione up at eight. That gave them an extra hour, what was going on?

Hermione spent the rest of the few hours before Harry was to pick her up worrying. She had seen Voldemort's eyes instead of Draco's own cold grey ones when she had first looked up into his eyes. It was horrible; Voldemort's eyes stared up at her every time she closed her eyes. This was not good; nothing was going like it should have been! This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to live happily ever after with Draco, now he was either going to be the net Dark Lord, or he was going to turn into Voldemort. Either way she would loose him.

"Hermione, I need to speak to you," Harry said when eight o'clock rolled around.

"Ok Harry, but I don't want to be late for the meeting," Hermione said heading out the common room door. Harry followed, but pulled her into an empty classroom.

"The meeting doesn't start until nine, but I have to speak to you about Draco," Harry said looking at Hermione pondering how he was going to tell her this.

"So do I, I want to know why you told Draco why we were fighting at the beginning of the year," Hermione said and Harry's mouth flew open in astonishment.

"What? I never told him!' Harry said incredulously.

"What? He said you did," Hermione had been hoping against hope that Draco had been telling the truth. Even though deep down she knew he had been lying, she still was allowed to hope right?

"No, which is what I came here to tell you. I heard Malfoy talking to himself while I was walking around in my invisibility cloak. Hermione, Malfoy used _Veritaserum _on you," Harry said and Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"No, he wouldn't," she whispered, but deep down it made sense. During that detention she had with him and Snape had said she had fainted. She hadn't fainted; Draco had used_ Veritaserum_ on her. Why hadn't he told her that before? She would've understand, but to downright lie to her, blame it on Harry to cover up something illegal. This was just too much like the old Draco Malfoy, not to mention that fact that Voldemort is inside of him. She'd loose him either way.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. That isn't the last of the um… bad news. You see…" But Harry was cut off by Draco stumbling into the room.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you two were in here," Draco said, the lie slipping off of his tongue with ease.

"No problem, wee were just coming to get you," Harry said smiling at Draco. Draco noticed that Hermione's eyes looked oddly glassy. He wondered what they had been talking about to make her on the verge of tears. She avoided his gaze as she followed Harry from the room.

"Harry, Hermione, Draco," Dumbledore nodded to each in turn. "Please take a seat." They each did so, staring up at the Headmaster waiting to hear what he had to say. "Now, as we know, Draco has Voldemort's powers. Yet when Harry helped change Voldemort's powers to make them good, it disturbed the balance between good and evil," Dumbledore looked directly at Draco. Draco knew what he had waited to hear was going to happen now. "So, Draco has a choice, the power will either turn him into Voldemort, or cause him to be the next Dark Lord." The silence reverberated around the room.

Draco looked over at Hermione, but she wasn't looking at him, instead she had her eyes fixated on the carpet. So this is what Potter and Hermione had been talking about. She had told Potter before she had told him!

_Should you believe Dumbledore? Really, this man used Harry Potter didn't he? Look at the life Harry is leading, that could've been normal… Yet Dumbledore chose him to kill Voldemort, so now he live in constant fear of the remaining Death Eaters. Can you believe him?_ Draco silently agreed. He didn't know whether or not he could trust Dumbledore.

"How did you find this out?" Draco asked Dumbledore.

"I did not find this out Draco, it was Hermione who did," Dumbledore said and Draco looked at Hermione again. She hadn't told him; instead she had gone to Potter and Dumbledore. Did she not trust him? Was she truly afraid of him?

"Is there a way out?" Harry asked looking at Draco sympathetically.

"I am trying Harry, but I have yet to find something useful," Dumbledore said. "Now, I believe that you three should be going to bed," with that they were dismissed. "Draco, remember, if anything strange is happening, come straight to me." Draco looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and had an odd feeling that he knew about earlier that morning.

Quickly Draco left the office, when he got down to the hallway Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the check before rushing off after Harry. Draco headed down to Slytherin common rooms, there he literally ran into someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"We need to talk," the voice said and Blaise Zabini stepped out of the shadows.

**a/n Ha! What is going to happen next? What more can I do to poor Hermione and Draco? See in the next chapter, sometimes I think I can be so mean to them. Well at least that is what I'm thinking when I look over my plans for chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
